NormalNavi
is the name used for the common NetNavis found in the Mega Man Battle Network series. The player can fight against them in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge and Mega Man Battle Network 4. Overview They are the generic NetNavis and are the kind that is most commonly used by people, excluding people whom have customized NetNavi such as Lan Hikari, Mayl Sakurai, Dex Oyama, Eugene Chaud, etc. Like most NetNavis, they represent their NetOps in the Net and perform various tasks. NormalNavis appear to be mass-produced since multiple copies of the same NormalNavi can be seen on the Net. There are also male and female variations of NormalNavis, the difference usually being in the color. The green variation is male, pink variation is female. This typically reflects the gender of the NetOp. NormalNavis usually summon viruses to do battle with others. But, in Mega Man Battle Network 4, they can also use Battle Chips and NormalBusters against opponents in battle. It appears that NormalNavis are weaker than customized NetNavis in Mega Man Battle Network 3, as ProtoMan.EXE notes that it is unusual for a NormalNavi to be so powerful before it reveals itself to be DesertMan.EXE. Types of NormalNavis Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge There are ten varieties of NormalNavis. Most have the same appearance with a different color scheme, but their abilities can vary. Besides these ten, there is also a Navi called NormalNavi Zero (NormNav Zero) that had won 999 battles, but is defeated by BassGS in his 1000th battle. He has the same color scheme as NormalNavi X. Mega Man Battle Network 4 Known NormalNavis Major NormalNavis in the series. Mega Man Battle Network *Ms. Mari has a NormalNavi that is pink. It is the only pink NormalNavi in this game. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge Many NormalNavi appear in the tournaments, where they are operated by Ms. Mari, Haruka Hikari, and other NPCs. Mega Man Battle Network 4 Some participants in the tournaments use NormalNavis. *In the first tournament, a ghost girl named Yuko operates the NormalNavi , which is the only NormalNavi with a known name. It attacks with Cannons, Bombs, Swords, and can summon Obstacles. *Flave Yamakawa uses a NormalNavi in the Eagle Tournament. Mega Man Battle Network 6 *Mick owns an unnamed NormalNavi in this game, that is distinguished by its serious scowled expression. Surprisingly, Mick's navi seems to be roughly on-par in terms of power with GutsMan.EXE, though the draw between Mick and Dex may be due to the somewhat shoddy and completely offense-oriented operating on both their parts. *Tab has a NormalNavi that appears along with Mick's Navi near the end of the game, where they are saved from a group of HeelNavis by ProtoMan.EXE. Gallery NormalNaviConcept.png|NormalNavi concept art. NetNavi_Concepts.jpg|Concept art of a NormalNavi with a human-like female Navi. MMNTWNormalNavi.png|A NormalNavi in the anime. AnimeNormalNavis.png|ProtoMan and two Diamond Paring Normal Navis in the anime. NaviFitShop.png|Cameo of the game's NormalNavi in the anime. StreamNormalNavi.png|Takeo Inukai's NormalNavi in Rockman.EXE Stream. Alpha-I.png|An Alpha-I type NormalNavi in the MegaMan NT Warrior manga. GigamixCameosB.jpg|Exploration robots in Mega Man Gigamix encountering an ancient "automated defense unit". See also *HeelNavi *Navi Shadow Trivia *The exploration robots in the Mega Man Gigamix story Asteroid Blues have the same design as the NormalNavi. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge NetNavis Category:Null bosses Category:Fire bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Wood bosses Category:Elec bosses